


Scaredy Cat

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Wincest if you squint, but mostly just brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, bored on the long car trips, decides to download some horror game apps on his phone, but ends up being a little frightened by one. (Somewhat cracky, not normally what I'd write, but it would not leave my brain!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

"What the hell are you doing, dude?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam, who was holding his phone nearly his nose, both thumbs pounding furiously at the screen. "Game." Sam muttered, cussing and dropping his phone to his lap, bloody "YOU FAILED" dripping on the screen. "You distracted me."

Dean snorted. "A game? On your phone?" Sam threw him a bitch face. "We drive for hours a day. You sit with music blaring in silence. I like distraction." 

"So what are you playing?"

"It's called Slenderman Origins." 

"What's that?" Sam sighed, picking his phone up and thumbing the continue icon. "A game. Save kids from a monster."

"So, we hunt monsters... In real life. We save people every day. Why play a game about it?" 

"Because it's an escape from reality, Dean. Plus, like I said, I get bored."

"But hunting monsters is our reality." Sam grunted noncommittally as his phone speakers screamed at him. 

 

 

 

Dean sighed, tossing his coat on the bed. "You want the first shower?" He asked his brother's prone form. "You go." Sam mumbled, snagging earbuds from his pocket and pushing them into his ears, connecting the jack to his phone. "Are you still playing that stupid game?"

"Different one." Dean rolled his eyes and stripped out of his shirt, entering the bathroom.

 

 

 

Dean groaned, leaning on the wall of the shower. He let the boiling water run over his sore muscles, reddening his skin and clearing his sinuses.

 

In the silence of the bathroom, a scream echoed. Dean's eyes snapped open, he knew that scream. He bolted out of the shower, nearly tearing the curtain off the rings in his rush. 

"Sammy!" He shouted, throwing open the door. Sam was sitting up on the bed, red faced and breathing hard. He was staring at his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sam?" Sam looked over and shouted again, covering his eyes and putting up his other hand. "Jesus, Dean, why are you naked?!"

"Because you screamed!" Dean shouted, stepping back into the bathroom to grab a towel and wrap it around his hips. "I thought someone was attacking you! What the hell were you screaming for?"

"The game just startled me is all."

"You're screaming over a goddamned game!" Dean put his face in his hands, heaving a sigh. "Sam. Jesus Christ."

"It was a jump scare, Dean. I got startled. I'm sorry. Go finish your shower." He mumbled, reaching out to grab his phone. Dean went forward quicker, grabbing it out of his reach. "Sam, yesterday you stabbed a ghoul in the face with a fire poker, but you're scared of a cell phone app?"

"Jump scare, Dean!" Sam replied, pulling off his best bitch face. He rose from the bed and reached out, grabbing his phone from Dean's hand. "Go shower."

"Don't play the stupid game if it scares you, Sam." Dean glared as Sam flopped back on the bed, shoving earbuds in again.

He rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom to finish his now cold shower.

 

 

 

Dean snorted in his sleep, rolling over. He was met by a large, warm wall, and opened his eyes. His fingers tightened around the knife under his pillow. He squinted to make out the shape next to him, scowling when he saw a mess of shaggy brown hair on the pillow. "Sammy?" He rasped, his voice hoarse from sleep. He reached over and shook his brother awake. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Sam groaned and opened his eyes, flushing when he saw Dean glaring at him. "I um..."

"Why are you in bed with me, Sam?" Dean asked slowly, glancing over at the empty bed Sam was supposed to be in. "I couldn't sleep." Sam admitted, his cheeks burning. "That doesn't tell me why you're in my bed." Sam glared at his big brother. "The game spooked me, okay? You were too far away."

"What are you, five? We kill things way worse than that game."

"That's just it... I couldn't kill it. I kept dying and..." Sam gave Dean a pitiful look, an expression Dean hadn't seen since Sam was a pudgy tween. The older man shook his head. "Get under the covers then, you big baby. And don't snore."

"I can't prevent snoring, Dean, it's an involuntary--"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean wrapped his arm around the bigger man, smiling a little when Sam curled himself against Dean's side, something he always did as a child. "I told you not to play that stupid game." He muttered. "Shut up." Sam mumbled against his side. After a moment, he spoke again. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, go to sleep, bitch."

"Goodnight, jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of it when one of my normally brave friends got scared by a new game I downloaded on my phone. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
